Episode 7.5
Note: This wiki is fan made,please do not confuse for the real thing. Episode 7.5 is the fifth episode of the seventh season of Primeval. Synosis Abby accidentally goes thorough an anomaly and the team go thorough to save her. Jack and Darren are kidnapped. While Michael tells the team what he saw. Plot An anomaly opens up in a forest and two passers by see it then a Yutyrannus ambushes the pair and they are pulled through. At the A.R.C Michael thinks about what he saw and The Minister arrives and the detector goes off. When they arrives a Incisvosaurus runs past and pushes Abby through.Becker and Darren stop Connor from going thorough and Jack tries to go through but but Matt and Danny stop him Matt then decides that the team should go through and Jack and Darren stay and guard the anomaly while Jenny and Michael go back to the A.R.C. And the team go thorough. At the hub Jess informs Lester, Elizabeth and The Minister about what happened and then The Minister gets a phone call and leaves just as Jenny and Michael arrive. In Cretaceous China Abby wakes up from being knocked out then a pack of Mei Long see her and she runs straight into a pair of Yutyrannus and then the team hear her screams and run to her. On the present side of the anomaly Jack says he must go thorough but Darren says that it will make it worse. Then Jack tells Darren about what he saw Elizabeth do suddenly they hear someone then Jack is knocked out by a man then another does the same to Darren and they are taken away. At the A.R.C Elizabeth gets a phone call and then goes to the Menagerie looking over the Mammoth and Sid and Nancy with a smile on her face. In Prehesotric China the team arrive and shoot the Yutyrannus but it does not do any good the team then run into a Incinvosaurus and but it does not attacks and then the Yutyrannus arrives and kills it and the team run of and then they find themselves on a hill and discover that a volcano is about to erupt and they head for the anomaly but a Yutyrannus blocks them but falls over a vine and trips and breaks it neck in the process. Then the team see a pack of Mei Long eating on a dead Incinvosaurus and they leave. On the road Jack and Darren and tired up in the back of a truck and a soldier is guarding them. In the Cretaceous the team see a anomaly but then a Yutyrannus appears and Connor and Eve fire their EMDs but it does little good. The team then reach the anomaly and go thorough but the Yutyrannus come thorough and the anomaly closes and the then the team relies Darren and Jack are not there but they must deal with the Yutyrannus first and it runs towards the car park and Sarah and Emily fire their EMDs but as before it does not work. Then Abby runs towards a car and the creature sees her but Danny gets into a car and hits the creature knocking out but it wakes up and runs wild. At the A.R.C Jenny and Michael are called to help and they are told to that Jack and Darren are missing and they tell Lester and he tells Jess to hack the C.C.T.V to try and find them. At the car park the Yutyrannus runs wild and nearly kills Eve and a woman but then it falls over a rope and breaks it leg and then it falls into a river and drowns. At the A.R.C Abby is checked for injuries and then everyone is called into Lester's office and Jess shows them the footage she found of them being kidnapped and Michael says The Minister is behind it as he saw him speak to Ethan about a plan and then he tells them about the "Traitor" and Lester says they must find out who the traitor is or this might cause the fall of the A.R.C. The Minister then enters the room and and everyone looks at him. Characters *Matt Anderson *Connor Temple *Abby Maitland *Becker *Emily Merchant *Jess Parker *Danny Quinn *Sarah Page *Jack Maitland *Jenny Miller *Michael Miller *Eve Lake *Darren Lake *Dr. Elizabeth Carter *The Minister (Extended Cameo) Creatures *Sid and Nancy (Cameo) *Columbian Mammoth (Cameo) *Yutyrannus *Incinvosaurus *Mei Long Setting *A.R.C *Prehestoric China *Car Park Cancelled Story idea It was planned for this Episode to be entirely based around Jack and a pack of Iguandons attacks Stone Henge and he does something to kill them. A similar story was made for Season 8 but it did not feature around Jack and the Iguanodon were not killed. Trivia *This is the first episode of the Reboot not to feature Sid and Nancy in the same episode as Rex. Gallery Pt5.jpg|The poster for the episode Ml.jpg|The Mei Long Incis.jpg|The Incisvosaurus in the forest Dn.jpg|Darren just before he and Jack are kidnapped. An.jpg|The Forest - Prehestoric China anomaly Abbye.jpg|Abby in the Forest Category:Primeval Episodes Category:Series 7 Episodes Category:Cancelled story ideas Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Primeval